Provocando celos
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Keith ha estado distante con Lync y este molesto le pide ayuda a Ace, y esto a su vez llama la atención de Shun...  ¿Qué pasaría si Lync y Ace hacen tregua para sacarle celos a Keith y Shun?  ¿Esos dos caerán en su juego?  YAOI   LyncxKeith      ShunxAce


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Un típico día entre los peleadores, pero debemos recordar la definición de normal en ellos:<br>Dan estaba entre un basurero a su alrededor y al parecer insultaba a un videojuego por ser tan difícil para que el "maestro de los juegos" lo pudiera terminar, Mira estaba escuchando música a todo volumen mientras bailaba exageradamente, Ace la miraba con cara de "esta loca", Lync se hacía el enojado con Keith debido a su falta de atención por vigilar a su hermana, Keith se debatía mentalmente si parar el desastre de Mira o ir y disculparse con Lync por ignorarlo, y Shun solo miraba el peculiar panorama que se había formado detrás de la barra de la cocina. Donde al menos el estaría seguro.  
>- Mejor buscaré algo de comer- se mencionó a sí mismo para levantarse del banco donde estaba sentado y girarse a la nevera. Miró dudoso su contenido y nada le pareció de su agrado –Ese idiota de Dan, más vale que la próxima vez el vaya a comprar- mencionó con una expresión notable de fastidio en su rostro.<br>Ace giró y de reojo miró a Shun que seguía algo aburrido, así que se armó de valor y se decidió acercarse a él, pero algo o alguien lo distrajo.

- Oye Ace, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó inocente Lync. Quería matar de celos a Keith, si él lo ignoraba tendría que forzarlo a prestarle atención.

- Etto… ¿Qué quieres?- fue directo el peliverde, nunca cruzaba palabra alguna con el menor del grupo a menos que necesitara algo.

Lync dirigió su vista detrás de Ace y miraba a un rubio con una mirada asesina dirigida al ojinegro. El pelirosa lucho para no reírse, de lo contrario sus planes de tortura se verían arruinados.

- Realmente nada es solo que… me pareces lindo- mencionó con las mejillas falsamente ruborizadas. Ace retrocedió unos pasos y de la nada fue arrastrado hacia uno de los corredores. Lync encogió los hombros sonriendo y se giró para irse.

- Te mataré, te mataré, te mataré- gritaba fuera de sus casillas Keith. Ace lo miró confundido y al en un descuido retiró la mano del ojiazul de su boca. Antes que pudiera decir algo él lo interrumpió –Si no dejas a Lync, te mato- agregó amenazante para soltarlo e irse con su dignidad restante.

- Y a ese… ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo para sí el ojinegro mientras sobaba su cuello.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina buscando señales de vida del moreno. Nada. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

- Tenía que ser ninja- maldecía en voz baja. No se había percatado que Dan lo había estado siguiendo hasta que el castaño notó que Ace cargaba consigo una paleta de caramelo sabor chocolate e intentó quitársela.

- Que demonios haces aquí- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Dan cayó de repente al suelo y comenzó a sobarse la parte afectada.

- Solo quería la paleta… además ¿Qué haces tú con eso?- cuestionó Dan. El peliverde se puso tenso, pues sabía a lo que el ojicafé se refería –Tu odias el chocolate… lo únicos que comemos chocolate de los chicos somos yo y Shun- mencionó Dan aún confundido.

- Ya sé… pero esto es mío y no quiero más preguntas- dijo el acusado para luego irse ocultando el rubor que aumentaba en sus mejillas.

Keith caminaba frustrado en los pasillos hasta que da con el pelinegro que miraba a la nada. Realmente era normal verlo así, pero no con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

- Hola Shun- saludó el rubio capturando la atención del moreno. Este solo lo miró y regresó su vista al vacío.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No deberías estar con Lync?- mencionó lo último con cierta burla. Keith se sonrojó fuertemente -¿Entonces no lo niegas?- rio Shun.

- D-De hecho… creo que Lync está molesto conmigo- confesó Keith con la miraba gacha. Shun arqueó la ceja, debía haber un motivo por el que le está contando eso – Y quería pedirte que me ayudes – rogó le rubio.

- ¿Qué?... si quieres algún consejo de ese tipo pregúntale a Ace o Dan- rechazó fastidiado Shun.

-Ese es otro problema, no le pediré nada a ese tragón y Lync estuvo coqueteando con Ace- gritó el ojiazul.

- ¿¡Qué!- mencionó con cierto asombro y celos en su voz. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Keith y decidió tomar provecho.

- Si, por eso necesito tu ayuda- afirmó el vestal. Shun iba a replicar pero Keith se le adelantó –vamos, que para mí no es ningún secreto que Grit te agrada más de lo normal- le "amenazó" el rubio, Shun asintió sonrojado y aceptó el acuerdo.

Un peliverde y un pelirosa caminaban tranquilamente por una gran plaza. Ambos no se apreciaban, es más apenas se toleraban y ahora estaban unidos por una tregua.

- Ja, que fácil es sobornarte- mencionó sonriente un chico de ojos azules. Ace lo miró con ganas de matarlo en ese instante pero se contuvo –Quien pensaría que te enamorarías del humano que al inicio odiabas- agregó burlescamente Lync.

- ¿Quieres callarte?... acepté ayudarte a provocar celos en Spectra- fue interrumpido Ace.

- Keith- corrigió Lync.

- ¿Qué?- mencionó confundido el vestal

- Ahora se llama Keith, ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?- agregó sonrojado pero conservando su tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Como sea… te ayudo a encelar a Keith si guardas mi secreto- añadió sonrojado. Lync lo miró resistiendo la risa y el ojinegro levantó la ceja.

- Como sea- respondió recuperándose de la risa el menor- oye, hay que comenzar a actuar… el nos está siguiendo- dijo discretamente.

A sobremanera Lync mintió. El se había percatado que Keith los seguía, pero también divisó a Shun. De igual manera no dijo nada, lo tomaría como un bono en agradecimiento a Ace por su ayuda.

- ¡Tengo hambre!- exclamó como niño pequeño Lync. El se aseguraba que los espías escucharan la conversación.

- De acuerdo, deja te traigo algo de comer- respondió Ace con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida, para luego levantarse a comprar algún alimento para el pelirosa. Tardó unos minutos y luego le entregó de mala manera una paleta de caramelo. Lync sonrió alegremente, usualmente no le daban ninguna golosina.

- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Como puedes sonreírle forzadamente al pequeño Lync! Y más aún ¿¡Como te atreves a darle azúcar!- gritaba estérico Keith detrás de unos arbustos mientras Shun le cubría la boca con ambas manos. Se supone que el plan era ver sin ser vistos, pero con tal cacatúa como Keith sería muy difícil.

- Cállate de una buena vez. De lo contrario nos verán- mencionó Shun con una mirada aterradora la cual Keith ignoró.

Lync y Ace se levantaron de sus asientos y continuaron caminando. Luego de unos metros más entraron a una tienda de discos musicales. Comenzaron a ver diversos discos de géneros variados.

- ¿Qué tal si te regalo este disco?- preguntó el peliverde mostrado un disco de rock pesado.

- Eh visto muchos de esos discos en la habitación de Keith… pero no me deja escucharlos- mencionó inflando uno de sus cachetes en modo de queja –me alegra que tú si me dejes- mencionó abrazando a Ace.

- ¡No!... ¡Definitivamente no!... alguien como Lync debe escuchar música relajante para aprender a controlar sus emociones- mencionó molesto el rubio.

- Eres peor que Dan, el que debe aprender a controlarse eres tú- mencionó Shun mientras ahorcaba a Keith para evitar que hiciera algún ruido.

El peliverde compró el disco y se lo dio a Lync. Con la mirada le indicó que se lo devolviera después o el enano tendría serios problemas.  
>Siguieron su camino y entraron en un restaurante de comida originaria de Japón. De repente a Shun le comenzó a sonar el estómago, y no era de extrañarse… na había desayunado.<br>Entraron y pidieron una mesa discretamente alejada de la pareja a espiar. Al parecer Lync había pedido Sushi y Ace pidió un platillo llamado Dashi. Luego de un momento llegó el pedido y ambos prosiguieron a comer.

- ¡Es un inútil!- comenzó enojado Shun –Como se supone que debes comer el Sushi con las manos- mencionaba encolerizado Kazami al ver que el pelirosa aventó los palillos para comer y en cambio usaba sus manos.

- ¡No le digas inútil! En cualquier caso lo sería el idiota de Ace- mencionó Keith molesto.

- ¡No insultes a Ace!... el problemas es Lync- lo defendió Shun

En la mesa de Ace y Lync se divisaba un aire de paz, pero al lado contrario del restaurante era diferente. Había una guerra de perros y gatos en la mesa del rubio y el moreno. Llegó a ser tan evidente que los encargados llamaron a sujetos de seguridad y echaron del local a ambos "espías".

-Genial… simplemente genial- espetó el moreno molesto. Realmente disfrutaba estar siguiendo al ojinegro y gracias al rubio ya no podría seguir con su pasatiempo.

- De no ser porque te necesito como ayudante estarías peor que Dan cuando despierta a Runo de su siesta- mencionó alterado Keith.

- Es el colmo contigo… el que ha estado arruinado todo eres tú- mencionó Shun totalmente molesto.

Estaban tan consumidos en su pequeña discusión que no se percataron que ambos chicos habían salido del restaurante. De no haber sido por que Lync habló fuerte a Ace no se hubieran fijado nunca.  
>Los siguieron hasta llegar al parque de diversiones. Al ojiazul no le extrañó, pues Lync amaba este tipo de cosas, pero sí sorprendió a Shun… nunca pensó que el serio de Ace tenía un lado divertido.<br>Iban por uno de los caminos para llegar a la montaña rusa, pero de repente Ace y Lync se detuvieron. Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros.

Shun y Keith tenían que actuar rápido, y sin pensarlo dos veces los jalaron evitando ese beso. Keith se arrastró a Lync lejos de la presencia de Ace, mientras que Shun movió a Ace a otro sitio.

- ¿¡Que crees que hacías!- gritó Shun con notable expresión de celos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocentón

- ¿Te ibas a besar con Lync?... El pedófilo es Keith no tú- mencionó celoso Shun. Ace aprovechó para una broma.

- ¿Y?... ¿Desde cuándo te importa que haga yo?- preguntó pícaramente Ace. Shun respondió directamente y sin rodeos.

- Desde que me di cuenta que me gustas- confesó sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo. El peliverde se admiró… nunca creyó que él fuera a admitirlo, era demasiado orgulloso pero aun así lo hizo.

El ojinegro sonrió y se acercó al moreno para levantarle el rostro plantarle un beso. La gente a su alrededor los miraba fijamente pero poco les importó.

- Vamos, de seguro Runo preparará el almuerza- mencionó Ace mientras le ofrecía la mano a Shun.

- Si, será mejor llegar antes de que Dan acabe con todo- respondió con una risa maliciosa típica en el, para después tomar su mano.

Keith tenía acorralado al pelirosa contra un árbol. Si Lync se encontraba nervioso no hay necesidad de imaginar cuanto más lo estaba el rubio.

-¿Puedes soltarme?- preguntó el menor –Ace me está esperando- agregó esperando a ver la reacción del "acosador".

-Te aseguro que Ace no te espera- informó Keith –Escucha… lamento estarte ignorando últimamente, créeme que eso de estar cuidando a mi hermana me estresa mucho…pero- no pudo terminar por que el menor lo interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que disculparte- mencionó Lync serio – no somos nada más que amigos, ahora ¿puedes soltarme?- más que un favor sonó como una orden.

-¡No!, y déjame terminar-le gritó Keith. Lync se sorprendió de esta reacción y apenas pudo resistir las ganas de llorar. En verdad le dolió que él le hablara de esa manera.

- Si vine hasta aquí fue por un simple motivo… yo…- Keith suspiró calma y exhaló nervios –quiero decirte que te amo… y no como un simple amigo- mencionó nervioso el rubio.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una gran risa del pelirosa. Estaba confundido si era de alegría o burla.

- Yo también te amo… solo que, no te lo quise decir- mencionó riendo el pelirosa.

- Pero, creía que te gustaba Ace- mencionó asombrado el rubio.

- Jeje si… bueno, realmente le pedí ayuda para sacarte celos… y por lo que veo funcionó- mencionó con burla mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Que gracioso, enano-mencionó con enojo fingido el rubio mientras besaba la frente del menor.

- Y mucho… pedófilo- se burló de Keith, para luego sonreírle inocentemente y jalarlo del brazo –Vamos, yo sí quería subir a la montaña rusa- insistió el pelirosa jalando la manga del rubio con dirección al juego mecánico. Este sonrió para seguirle la dirección.

Unos minutos después se escuchaban unas sonoras risas y unos peculiares gritos provenientes del juego. Las risas de Lync… los gritos, penosamente de Keith.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sí! Mi primer fic yaoi de mis dos parejas yaoi favoritas -w-<br>¿Qué tal me quedo? Jeje espero que bien… desde cuando me gustó la pareja de Lync y Keith…. para ser honesta no tengo idea ¬.¬ es algo que investigaré después xD  
>Lync: Jeje, me dieron risa los gritos de Keith en la montaña rusa<br>Keith: ¿Cuánto tiempo me humillarán con eso?  
>Lyncyo: cuando mucho… la mitad de tu vida xD  
>Keith: TT-TT<br>¿Reviews?**


End file.
